capítulo 2 otra historia
by lewyn
Summary: capítulo 2 de la historia, de las dos chicas nuevas de la escuela


Capítulo 2  
  
10-02-04 -Que flojera un día mas en la escuela, han pasado 4 días desde que entramos a la escuela y ya no queremos ir. Zolé: Agarró las cajas de la abuela y la carta para ver si alguien sabe algo Nessa: No ya es tarde. Zolé: Corre. Nessa: demonios los collares no ya ni modo En la escuela. Nessa: Zolé ten cuidado con esa...!!!!!!!! Zolé: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh no... es Kaiba. Joey: Se lo merece ese maldito. Bakura: Cálmate Joey. Tristan: A ver que cara pone Seto. Tea: No a ver que cara pone Zolé. Yugi: Pobre Zolé creo que va a tener un amigo menos. Zolé: Izriñite... /./././.Bajando la cabeza y sonrojada/./././. no me fije... Seto: ¿Huh?, Como sea. Nessa: ¿Porqué te sonrojas Zolé que acaso te gusta Seto? Zolé: ¡Qué! Uh...no. Joey: Que raro que no se halla enojado. Nessa: A que por eso te sonrojas. Joey: Y que Seto tu porque te sonrojas y no te enojas con ella, que acaso a ti te gusta Zolé. Seto: Que dices Zolé: Ya cállense. Nessa: Si te gusta ¿verdad? Zolé: Si y tú andas con Bakura. Nessa: /././. Roja/./././. No es cierto mentirosa. Bakura: /././Rojo/./././ Eso es mentira Zolé. Joey: ¿Por qué se sonrojan? Seto: Ya me voy no tengo que aguantar esto. Joey: Si mejor vete. Tea: ¿Cómo es eso de que andan? Nessa: No es verdad. Zolé: Bueno pero que se gusten es otra cosa verdad. Bakura y Nessa: Si es otra cosa. ¡Que!!!!!! No es cierto. Joey: Ya se descubrieron. Tristan: ¿Y tú cómo sabes? Zolé: De volada se les nota. Bakura: Eso no es cierto. Nessa: Ya me voy aquí todos están locos.-.-.-.-.Creo que sí: que me guste es otra cosa.-.-.- Zolé: Adiós. Joey: Bakura!!!!!! Tú no te muevas. Tea: Si que paso aquí. Bakura: Nada eso no es cierto Tristan: No mientas. Yugi: Sí, ¿qué pasa? Bakura: Nada. Tristan: Zolé tiene razón si le gusta. Te hemos visto como la miras. Tea: Si y la mayoría de nosotras las mujeres nos damos cuenta y en eso se basa. Joey: Si confiesa ¿cuándo le vas a decir? Yugi: Nos falta solo que tu nos digas si es verdad, para estar 100% seguros. Bakura: Pero... bueno esta bien si me gusta, desde aquel día que llego y se le cayeron las maletas y que le ayudamos. Tea: ¡Ahhhhh! Que lindo. Y ¿cuándo le vas a decir? Bakura: No sé y tampoco se como le voy a decir. Joey: No te preocupes cualquier cosa nosotros te ayudamos. Bakura: Si pero no digan nada por favor. En la casa Nessa: Zolé ¿qué te pasa?/./././.Enojada././././ Zolé: Ahí sí tú la santita. Nessa: ¿Pero por que dices locuras? Nada de lo que dijiste es verdad. Zolé: Sé que exagere pero... oye y la carta y las cajas. ¿Dónde están? Yo las había dejado aquí. Nessa: No sé a lo mejor... mi collar!!!, Donde esta, estaba en un cofre en mi peinador, y no esta, el cofre esta abierto y yo soy la única que tiene la llave. Zolé: El mío no esta y aquí estaba. Nessa: Nos robaron!!!!!!!!!! Zolé: Quien pudo haber sido. Nessa: No sé mejor vamos a pedir ayuda rápido. En casa de Yugi Zolé: Yugi!!!! Yugi: ¿que pasa? Nessa: nos robaron Joey: ¿Qué les robaron? Zolé: Una carta, unas cajas y nuestros collares. Tristan: ¿Qué carta era una fuerte importante o cual? Y ¿qué traían las cajas? Nessa: No, una carta para una persona no sabemos para quien nuestra abuela nos dijo que era para un viejo amigo, y las cajas no sabíamos que tienen solo que es algo importante y que se abre con algo importante. Zolé: Y al llegar encontramos esto. Bakura : Una carta de Pegasus. Nessa: ¿De quien? Yugi: Del rey de los duelistas. Zolé: Un video ¿de qué será? Nessa: Vamos a verlo en mi casa si quieren, para no molestar a tu abuelito.  
  
Casa de Nessa y Zolé +++se prende la tele y ponen el video +++ Pegasus: Hola pequeñas. Se preguntarán que paso pues yo tengo todo pequeñas. Se preguntarán porque pues porque los collares son artículos del milenio muy extraños que no fueron tan conocidos pero muy poderosos. Pero me enteré de que ustedes tienen unas cartas muy poderosas queme gustaría tener en mi colección. Así que las reto a un duelo. Zolé: Pero nosotras no tenemos cartas. Nessa: Ni sabemos jugar. Pegasus: ¡oh! Que lastima entonces no habrá nada de lo que tome prestado. Yugi: Yugi-OH Yami: Pegasus yo jugaré por ellas. Si tú ganas te quedas con lo que robaste y te daremos las cartas. Pero si yo gano me lo devolverás y no volverás a molestarnos. Nessa: Pero ¿qué le pasa?!!!!! Joey: Tranquila, Yugi sabe lo que hace. Zolé: Pero el no es Yugi, a mi no me engañas él puede ser casi igual pero es mas alto, esta mas loco y más guapo. .-.-.-. ¡Se me salió nooooo!!!!!.-.- .-. Joey: ¿Qué? Zolé: Nada. Tristan: No que te gustaba Kaiba. Nessa: Ahora no es el momento. Tea: Tienes razón. Tristan: Pero Yugi sabe lo que hace. Nessa: No podemos confiar nuestras cosas a un extraño. Tea: No es un extraño. Zolé: Pues yo no lo conozco. Joey: ¿no lo conoces y te gusta? Bakura: Pero si es Yugi. Zolé: No es Yugi!!!!!!!!!! Pegasus: Pequeño Yugi que tus amigas no confían en ti o que. Nessa: pusta quetalyë. Digo usted cállese, no se entrometa solo devuélvanos nuestras cosas. Joey: Cálmate Nessa. Nessa: Cómo quieres que me calme me robaron estoy hablando con una tele y tengo que confiar en un extraño porque no hay alternativa!!!!! Así quieres que me calme, no lo creo. Tristan: Creo que esta enojada. Tea: No alterada. Zolé: y eso no es nada. Yami: entonces Pegasus, fija la fecha y el lugar. Pegasus: Esta bien pequeño Yugi el 15-02-04 en mi isla enviaré los boletos a tu casa pequeña Nessa. Tal vez vuelva a hacer un torneo pero no lo he planeado tan bien esperen los boletos. Adiós. +++Apagan la video y la tele +++ Nessa: Ahora si extraño dime quien eres. Yami: Soy el espíritu de un faraón, que esta encerrado en este objeto del Milenio, y le doy sabiduría y fuerza me pueden decir Yami. +++Nessa se desmaya +++ Bakura: Nessa que te pasa Zolé: Se desmayo no te preocupes eso le pasa a veces cuando esta alterada o recibe muchas sorpresas. .-.-.- Pero hace mucho que no le pasaba.-.-.-. Tristan: Pobre Nessa. Zolé: Pobre Nessa, pobre de mí, yo la tengo que aguantar así y peor cuando se enoja, y si se altera demasiado no sabe ni lo que dice pero eso es cuando se descontrola totalmente parece loca. Tea: Esperemos que no nos toque que le pase eso. Tristan: Tienes razón. Bakura: Ya despertó. Nessa: Perdónenme si les dije o hice algo que los lastimara. Yami: No hay problema. Nessa: ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? Joey: Te alteraste y te desmayaste. Zolé: Y él es Nessa: Un faraón, ya recordé, mucho gusto faraón. Yami: /././. Se sorprende/././. Tristan: Volviendo al tema de Pegasus, ¿de qué cartas hablaba? Zolé: No sé. Nessa: Y si en las cajas vinieran. Bakura: Pero se las robó verdad. Zolé: Si pero dudo que las pueda abrir. Tea: Creo que ya es tarde mejor vámonos a descansar y mas ustedes no queremos que se vuelvan a desmayar. Bakura: Tienes razón mejor ya vámonos, descansen. Tristan: No te alteres. Yugi: Vámonos. Adiós. Nessa: Bye. Zolé: Nos vemos mañana. 


End file.
